Be careful what you wish for
by Spartan036
Summary: Somehow its not a good idea that you are in red vs blue and that your part of blue team. Especially when your the target of suspicion of a certain partially insane greenish- sea foam freelancer. Takes place during season 9, outside of the epsilon unit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: shouldn't have done that

Sorry for the grammer, its my first time here, so no flame.

* * *

It was a normal day in New York, the birds are singing, the skies are gloomy, yep its a typical day in the big apple. For some reason I never wanted a normal life, I was always bored; nothing much happens here. If you don't me, I'm Joseph, Joseph York.

You might ask me "hey Joe, your last name matches the state we live in!" yeah, yeah I know. But they didn't is that fact its the same as agent York from red vs blue. I was always a fan of the show, for some reason, it gives me an adrenaline rush when the fight scenes happen.

I always wished I could somehow enter their world, what would it be like to fight alongside the reds, blues, and freelancer's. If only. I go to some high school located in upper Queens, it's a pretty decent school yes but it doesn't have that thrill of it. Anyway, its the last day of school for the month because its Christmas break. Ya'know those Christmas wishes, where this come's true and everyone says its a miracle then some kid says "God Bless us all!" well my wish, is to be a part of blue team from red vs blue.

"Hello Mom, I'm coming home" I turned off my Iphone. I managed to get to the bus along the way home. When I got home, I unpacked my bag, changed my cloths, ate dinner, took a bath, and went to bed. I remembered those cliche Christmas wish stories and gave it a try as I grinned.

" I wish I was a part of Blue team outside of the Epsilon unit"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Santa South!?

Damn nightmare, shouldn't have played slender before going to bed, who does that!?... Oh me. I shook my head trying to get that image of slenderman peeping at me while I was taking a crap. Suddenly I heard something outside the door of my room. Santa!? (yes I believe in Santa Claus) I got off my bed while excited. I kept whispering the same some over again "SantaSantaSantaSantaSantaSan taSanta..." I got outside of my room through the hallway.

"Oh boy, I prepped my wave 2 Christmas list that consists of Halo 4, Medal of honer warfighter, and Transformers Fall of Cybertron" I went down to the living room. There, standing, the silouette of jolly Saint Nick. I couldn't hold excitement "Santa Clau-" it wasn't Santa, it was someone else, a drunk cosplayer? The figure is wearing a spartan mark 6 armor, the color was violet with green accents and details. It looked like she came out of the computer, at that moment I knew who it was.

"South Dakota!? What are you doing in my house!?"

She got up while startled.

"What am I doing in your house!?"

"That's what I was asking!?"

"I don't know!?"

"Me neither!"

The freelancer sat on the couch in confusion, I kinda felt bad for her a little. She later took off her helmet and threw it on the floor. "What the fuck just happened!?"

I backed up a little, "wanna have some hot chocolate? I mean its December" She gave off a little sigh, "Ok"

What's going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Worst night ever. Of all time.

What the fuck just happened!? I'm more confused than South now. How did this even happen!? Why did this happen!?  
I silently prayed to God that she won't tear me apart, from what I've seen from the series, she doesn't play nice at all.

I took a deep breath and checked the time, okay its 2:00 AM, I still have more time to talk to her. I went to the kitchen and found her in her new cloths, a violet wool sweater, pretty much the same color as her armor. Great she's wearing my moms sweater as if Im more in trouble enough, now I have have to put that in the laundry matt across the street at 7:00. Okay time for some detective work, I need to ask her how she got here and why.

South took a sip off her hot chocolate, "Hey-"

She then ignored me and went to the fire place taking her hot chocolate with her. Telling by her body language, she was either confused or angry. "Hey South, how did you get here?" She stopped drinking her hot chocolate and glared at me. "How the fuck do you know my name!?" she growled. Ah crap. "I-I'm Agent Carolina's c-cousin" She raised an eyebrow "Strange, I didn't know she had a cousin" she sighed " In fact, she doesn't talk much about her family."

"Anyway, I was near the blue base getting ready to ditch delta, my A.I. to some crazy freelancer who called himself the Meta"

"Then some idiot blue shot me in the leg while I was running, an old friend of mine was ready to shoot me then..."

She fell silent.

"Some portal opened up and I got sucked, Wash tried to help me but some arms grabbed my leg, told him I didn't want to die and I was sorry"

She sighed "And Thats how I ended up here.

She looked at the fireplace.

"Ya'know if North was still alive, he would have loved this place, I mean he knew he wasn't going home but the only thing he wanted was peace."

She chuckled.

"Hey kid."

"Yeah"

"This might sound funny, but before this happened I wished upon a star that I would have a peaceful life a normal none the less."

Wait what!?

The lights turned off suddenly

"whats going!?"

The lights then turned on again but this time every family picture of me is replaced by North and South Dakota.

"Oh no!" I said.

I backed up towards the computer, suddenly arms came out of it, but they weren't just ordinary arms, they were Carolina's.

"H-help me!"

South grabbed on to my hand but the arm of Agent Washington grabbed me "Please!" Then the arms of blue team grabbed me

"JOIN US!" They said in unison.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" they sucked me in.

In the darkness I heard a voice, it sounded like Tex's.

"Be careful what you wish for kid, welcome to your new life."

"Wait..." I said weakly, why am I weak now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Son of a bitch.

"Damn you slenderman, go to hell, go to hell and get raped"

"Hey dude."

"No, I didn't get even get the eight note..."

"Dude."

"Help me Chuck Norris"

SPLASH!

I woke up, but not in my house, inside a pelican. In front of the cockpit is four seven niner holding a half empty bottle of gatorade.

"Thanks, I'm all sticky now!"

"Hey, I can't stand your screaming!"

"So you took it to your own hands and splashed me with gatorade."

"Yeah."

"I sighed, goddammit, first I have a jacked dream, now my armor's all sticky..."

ARMOR!?

Ah shit, I looked at my armor, its blue, then the helmet, hey its my helmet in halo 3, the odst type. I am wearing recon shoulder pads and a hayabusa chest plate.

"Were here!"

The pelican landed on a snowy location, this somehow looks familiar...Im in sidewinder aren't I?

"Wait wheres my-"

When I turned Four-seven-niner already left, great, South was right, she is a witch.

"Team"

Over the distance are familiar figures talking to a UNSC marine, they are wearing blue and red armor...

"Hey rookie!" called out the marine, I approached him "Okay, this is your new guy, ummm, Joseph York, private second class"

"Hey" I greeted.

The marine left and I was alone with blue team which consisted of Washington, Tucker and Caboose.

"Hello Private" greeted Washington

"Hello..um Captain Church"

"You could just call me Washington, thats Tucker and Caboose"

"So is this our base?"

"eh, no"

"Okay, what the fuck are we doing here!? Lets go to our new old-ish base!"

"Why new old-ish?" replied Tucker.

"Well, its old to you guys and its...new to me?" I replied.

"Greeaaat, its a new Caboose."

I sighed, not a good start for my new life. I looked over the distance to see sometype of figure looking over ahead of us. I can't tell if its cloaked or uncloaked.

Someone's watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I couldn't post anything, my laptop was busted for 29 days. So our valiant hero (and me) have met, friendships will be forged and minds shall be blown in this new** chapter!

Chapter 5: number one indeed.

"You are going to love our new base!" yelled the overly joyful Michael J. Caboose "We have new everything!"

"Okay Caboose, you've said that 479 times already." sighed Tucker "It was much better in Sandtrap with that CT guy always threatening me" as he mumbled. Somehow we comandeered a tank and our ride home was rather...slow. Okay Joseph, your in the red vs blue world now and in order not to attract any suspicion, you need to act like you don't know anyone or anything. "Okay, new person, do you like cookies?" Caboose then interrupted me from my thoughts, "what?" I asked, "Um...Yeah, the soft and easy to eat ones" I answered, "Question number B, do you know how to make cookie?" I simply shook my head at his question. "Caboose, stop asking him questions...you'll make him kill himself" said Tucker. "So rookie, where are you from?" asked Tucker "Um, New Yo-" Suddenly I heard an explosion and the Tank flipped over. I felt myself fading away

"Ambush!"

"Ah, shit, not another freelancer psycho"

"Tucker shut up,its an ambush the enemy could hear you!"

"I'm do not wish to die! I wish to be a monkey...or a cowboy!"

"You too Caboose, now go check on the rookie!"

Caboose woke me up by using the scent of a cookie.

Tucker and Washington were covering behind the downed Tank while Caboose was in front of me crouching with the cookie. "Wha-What an ambush?" I got up picking up a battle rifle and a magnum. I looked over from our cover, all the way in the distance checking for any insurgent...nothing. I then heard snow on the ground pop as if something shot it. "Sniper!" more pops continued, hmmm...whoever's sniping us is a bad shot...wait a minute. I got out of cover and touched the ground... I felt something big and soft in my hand, it looks like some type of bean bag using the same materials used to make those popper things. "Bean Bags!?" I then waved my hand at the rest of blue team "I think there's no sni-" I then felt something aimed at my head.

"-Per?"

Don't you dare move" hissed a certain green-ish sea-foam freelancer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its been a long time since I been logged in here, its because I was getting caught up in summer vacation to the point I forgot! Hope you guys can forgive me. **

* * *

Sea-foam terror.

I turned and that moment I knew who was pointing that gun at me, someone who I felt bad for yet kind of hate, someone who was thought dead, someone who was the target for shippers, Okay, I'll just get to it. Agent Carolina and she didn't look too happy...

"Look I'm just a rookie, I-I got a family back at home and a girl who I known since childhood and I didn't get to tell her how I-" The pistol poked me in the chest, it appears I am going to get pistol whipped. Dammit I forgot about South, how will she adjust to her new life in New York!? She might even kill my kill parents!

"Carolina?" questioned Washington while running towards me along with Caboose and Tucker following him. I immediately fell on the snow on my rear...Wait. I then gathered the snow and formed it into a snow ball, I got a clear view of Carolina's head...Pfft! The freelancer froze as if someone turned off her switch, she turned.

Well Joe, I think you found a weakness, I then splashed more snow at her, some even got on her visor! Time for me to get- As I got up, I slipped on the snow and I felt a hand on my leg. Crap crap crap crap crap! Wait! I got another idea, Carolina pulled me up and I "accidently" fell on top her. Well...This is awkward.

"Bow chicka bow bow!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Both of you stop it!" Yelled Washington, I got up and rubbed some snow off me. Stupid freelancer...

"Wash, is that you? I thought you were still a recovery agent!" questioned Carolina.

"Former recovery agent" corrected Wash, "Your suppose to be dead"

"She's freelancer, they don't stay dead for long!" I yelled.

The two freelancer glared at me under their helmets so I looked away, picked up my sniper rifle and started doing target practice at some tree's.

"Dammit why do you get the sniper rifle!?" questioned a jealous Tucker

"Well, its because your not aware of your surroundings! I mean you had a a lot of chances man, I guess this your la-" Wait, Jose before say anything suspicious, keep in mind, they'll be on to you! Do you want Carolina beating you up on a chair?

"Nevermind" I started doing my practice starting with shooting at small tree branches, so far I'm pretty good but the "what if's" kick in and I begin to miss. I then saw what looks like a dead orange spartan lying under a tree...


End file.
